


Intoxicated - [香]

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: abo/易感期/A筑巢+一点车
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	Intoxicated - [香]

**Author's Note:**

> abo/易感期/A筑巢+一点车

Intoxicated -[香]

***

罗渽民那天早上意识到两件事，这两股意识闯入他脑海的时间只差了零点零一秒，却是结果先抵达，原因姗姗来迟。第一件事是，他的易感期再一次降临了，第二件事是，他感觉其中有一半原因来自方才拿错的水杯。顶着乱糟糟的头发进了厨房喝水，嗅到不属于自己的味道的瞬间，才后知后觉地发现自己拿的竟然是黄仁俊的杯子。  
松开嘴唇，水滴顺着杯壁流淌下来，罗渽民把杯子放回到料理台上，于是黑色大理石的台面上留下一滴圆圆的印子，像眼泪，又想冬天里窗上凝结的雾气。他重新把杯子拿起来，原来那滴水也不是圆的，豁了一个口，像月牙。  
他没有在杯沿上留下痕迹。那么下次黄仁俊无知无觉地端起水杯的时候，大约会在虚空与他交换一个吻。罗渽民摩挲着杯把，脑子里竟是这般乱七八糟的念头。倘若是黄仁俊的话，一切都很好。  
Alpha的易感期常常伴随着各种征兆，有些会变得狂躁，有些则会惴惴不安，硬要选的话罗渽民应该属于后一种。给黄仁俊打了几个电话那边都没人接，估计他电台还没录完，这会儿怕是没工夫应付自己，罗渽民在房间里转了几圈，没由来地觉得心里空落落的。他捏着毫无作用的手机，从厨房踱到客厅，又走回自己的房间，在床边坐了会儿，发呆，又重新坐回客厅的布艺沙发上，黄仁俊坚持要挑蓝白色系，说看上去像是大海。  
他有点紧张。第三节课体育课要测1000米，明明咬咬牙就能跑完全程，却从第一节课开始就胃里泛酸——就如同那时的感觉一般，明明心脏跳得也不快，他却觉得那就是紧张的所有表现了。  
最终他放任自己走进黄仁俊的房间。从这里开始就要做坏事了。

黄仁俊身上总是桃子味的香，淡淡的，罗渽民头一回和他在楼梯转角处擦肩而过，还迷惑自己是否感冒了，怎么会什么也闻不到。反复确认了自己的嗅觉并没有出问题，罗渽民开始制造各种机会与之偶遇。终于某一天他按捺不住心中的迷惑，问黄仁俊：你是Beta吗？黄仁俊闻言哈哈笑起来，怎么会呢，我就是如假包换的Omega呀。那你身上怎么一点味道也没有，罗渽民蹙眉，黄仁俊就伸出一根手指头戳在他的眉心，那当然了因为我本来气味就淡啊你得凑近一点才能闻得到。  
真有这样的Omega吗，罗渽民看着黄仁俊大胆又奔放的动作傻了眼，黄仁俊却以为他突然的沉默是因为被冒犯，于是原本直挺挺戳住他眉心的手指又软化下来，改为抚平其中的褶皱，不可以跟我生气的哦，我刚才只是一时情绪激动。  
罗渽民说：什么味道？  
黄仁俊眨眨眼：桃子。  
回家的路上罗渽民买了一袋桃子，沉甸甸的拎在手里，几乎要将食指勒出痕迹来。才刚踏进玄关，甚至来不及换鞋，就随手挑了一个放在鼻子前嗅味道。这个季节市面上能买到的只有毛桃，表面一层绒毛，刺得鼻子痒痒的，想打喷嚏。罗渽民不合时宜地想起黄仁俊的脸，虽然皮肤光滑白皙，但是对光看依旧有细小的绒毛，整个人都鲜活漂亮。香味很淡，需要调动想象力把它放大，才能明白是什么滋味。总之与店里卖的水蜜桃味又不同。  
后来他们好上了，剥开黄仁俊的时候，罗渽民感觉自己正在剥开一颗桃子，贪婪地享用内里多汁甜美的果肉。黄仁俊在他的身下颤抖得厉害，眼睛和下面那个地方都在汩汩地流着水，罗渽民贴上去，鼻尖触过黄仁俊的脖颈，隔着一层皮肤吻住他因为紧张而轻微跳动的血管。仁俊啊……汁水都要流下来了哦，他撑起身子、垂下眼睛看他，再不舔的话就要流得哪里都是了哦。  
他帮黄仁俊舔掉了即将从下颌骨边缘落下的眼泪，黄仁俊叫他娜娜，娜娜，亲我一下？像是很不习惯这种亲昵的要求，黄仁俊很受不了地抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，一副视死如归的表情，罗渽民就凑过去，用力地吸吮这块已经被切开来、暴露在空气里的桃肉。他喜欢黄仁俊嘴巴里的味道。

***

此时罗渽民正站在黄仁俊的衣柜前。  
前两天天气好，黄仁俊刚洗过衣服，因而布料上剩下的只有洗衣粉的味道了。罗渽民也是和黄仁俊同居之后才发现对方竟然和家里的妈妈一样喜欢某款特定的洗衣粉，怪不得每次拥抱他的时候都会感觉温暖又熟悉，像是回到了家里。  
他取下黄仁俊喜欢的卫衣，拽着袖口一闻，懊丧地想，黄仁俊的信息素味道要是没那么淡就好了。应当还有些许残余的，然而太过于细微了，即便将整张脸埋进布料，也只能汲取到些微，对于此刻的罗渽民而言无异于杯水车薪。然而即便是那样微不足道的……也足够令他蠢蠢欲动了。  
他似乎被黄仁俊重塑了审美和情欲，所有的爱与欲都牢牢拴在一人身上，从此再也看不到别的可能了。身体火热、情绪高涨，更要命的是他确实又被脑内闪过的名字给勾引得蠢蠢欲动，罗渽民关上了衣柜的门，撑着墙静静地站了一会儿。  
认识黄仁俊之前，易感期都是怎么度过的呢？罗渽民已经忘得差不多了：实际上易感期在他身上表现得并不明显，甚至只需要一些额外的自控力，他就可以面色无虞地继续站在镜头前工作。即便是现在，他逐渐冷静下来，依旧可以轻松地度过休假日。  
于是他霎时间明白过来：并非黄仁俊的气味诱发了他的特殊时期，而恰恰相反，黄仁俊变了个魔法，以香气为引子，放大了易感期在他身上的作用。  
罗渽民不再有心理负担地重新打开黄仁俊的衣柜，将里面的衣服逐一拿下来。要是黄仁俊回来看到这样子的话肯定会很紧张的，他想，但是没关系，他的仁俊应该能够暂时忍受自己做一点点坏事吧？——就一点点，他会努力克制的。  
Alpha爱人的时候总是冲动又偏执。罗渽民依旧表现得不明显，但是黄仁俊总是说，我们娜娜，在意外的地方非常执着，让人吓到的那种。罗渽民的手指拂过黄仁俊的衣服，从大学的校服，再到之前台里搞活动送的小老虎图案的短袖。去年生日的时候自己送他的大衣，或许还有最近很偏爱一口气穿了好几回的明黄色卫衣，每看到一件，罗渽民的眼前就浮现出黄仁俊穿它时候的样子。  
笑意飞上眉梢眼角，罗渽民浑然不觉，抱着这几件衣服就回自己房间去了，将它们一件件摊平铺好放在床上，围成个歪歪扭扭的圈，然后他躺进里面，闭上眼睛。  
是黄仁俊身上的味道。  
是他的仁俊。  
罗渽民迷迷糊糊地睡了会儿，梦见自己抱着黄仁俊睡觉。  
他们有时候在床上做脸红心跳的事，射精过后，黄仁俊坚持不要他帮忙，自己去浴室里洗澡，而他就负责把弄脏的床单换掉，塞进洗衣机里。黄仁俊腿都软了，走路动作缓慢又诡异，他伸手去扶，黄仁俊乜他一眼，然后把手塞进他的掌心，抱怨，每次都说会做得轻一点……他就笑，说明明仁俊也很喜欢，嗓子都叫哑了不是？黄仁俊扯开话题，努力让自己显得正直，过两天还要唱歌。罗渽民看他一会儿，用特别稀松平常的语气说，我给你煮参茶好不好？黄仁俊就不生他气了，催他快点睡觉。  
有时候他们什么也不做，就只是静静地待在一张床上。黄仁俊敞开怀抱跟他说，有什么事你找哥就好，哥都帮你记着。罗渽民逗他，只是记着？黄仁俊板起脸，说吵架和打架都不能解决问题。罗渽民说知道啦，现在可以抱你了吗。黄仁俊点头，当然了，哥哥的肩膀特别结实可靠哦。他们上演一场人依小鸟，罗渽民靠过去的时候感觉黄仁俊特别僵硬，“做筋做骨”，钟辰乐——黄仁俊那个上海人朋友这么形容过。其实不用那样可靠也可以的，罗渽民想，却没有戳穿他，正如没有辩解他们其实是同一年出生、黄仁俊只比他大了五个月的事实。

***

罗渽民忘记了自己昏昏沉沉睡了多久，再转醒的是感觉到床铺陷下去一块，睁眼才发现黄仁俊回来了，正越过他从床铺内侧拿什么东西。他累得不想动，勉强抬手抓住黄仁俊的衣服下摆，撒娇般地拽两下，示意对方自己醒了。“困吗？再睡会儿吧。”黄仁俊一点点退出去，把毯子服帖地盖在他身上，“刚才敲门你都没听见。”  
“仁俊啊……”罗渽民开口才发现自己哑得不成样子，“回来很久了吗？”  
“刚回来，看你没开灯。”也许是觉得罗渽民蜷在毯子里只露出一双眼睛的样子很可爱，黄仁俊伸出手来贴他的脸，“是生病了吗我们娜娜，好像没什么精神。”  
“易感期。”罗渽民立刻就抓住那只手不放了，“其实挺精神的……”  
他抬起脸来对黄仁俊笑，毕竟他们都是做过好多次的关系了，坦白也没有什么。他浑身都很热，血液里全是躁动的气泡，也只有黄仁俊偏低的体温能让他暂时安静下来再慢吞吞多说几句话。黄仁俊的手指缩了一下，在他掌心里安静地展开放平，“怪不得偷了我这么多衣服。”  
“嗯。”罗渽民翻身坐起来，也许是睡姿不对，总觉得肩膀酸痛，因此他盘腿坐了会儿，感觉自己冷静些了，才把怀里抱着的、黄仁俊的卫衣展开来给他看，“谁让仁俊不在呢，只好抱着仁俊的衣服睡觉了。……不过、我很小心了，没有弄脏哦。”  
黄仁俊故意逗他，“但是被你弄皱了。”  
罗渽民撇撇嘴，“给你熨。”  
“你说的。”黄仁俊忍不住勾起嘴角。罗渽民心说我哪一次答应你的没有兑现诺言，只可惜现在自己这副样子，怕是又要向后拖延——黄仁俊揉揉他的脑袋，跟哥哥对待弟弟那样，然后又凑近过来小声跟他说，“骗你的，我没生气。”  
看得出来。  
“而且上次我把你被单弄脏了……”  
说的是罗渽民没及时赶回来、黄仁俊躲在他被子里自慰那一次。罗渽民回来掀开棉被，发现里面有颗熟透了的桃子。黄仁俊那时候比现在还要更可爱，脸色绯红，看到他就跟做坏事被抓现行一样，第一反应是往被子深处躲，连内裤都忘了提上。  
“没有别人，仁俊大声点说也没关系哦。”其实是罗渽民被对方吹出来的气给撩拨得更难受了。  
黄仁俊白他一眼，作势要走，又被重新拉回去。罗渽民即使在这种时候力气也大得惊人，不，或许应该说……就是因为在这个时候所以才力气特别大？黄仁俊没想出个所以然，差点迎面撞进罗渽民怀里，他手忙脚乱地稳住重心，一只手撑在床上，另一只手则好死不死地刚好摸到罗渽民的大腿。  
罗渽民的嘴唇贴过来亲他：“不开玩笑了。”  
Omega在Alpha跟前是完全的弱者。就算他们有心反抗，骨子里毕竟流淌着要臣服的血。黄仁俊感觉自己很快融化下来，被罗渽民压回床上的时候，下面居然隐隐有了湿意。“呀罗渽民——”黄仁俊生气地咬他的嘴唇，“不要随便勾引我！”  
“我做了什么？”罗渽民又露出无辜的样子了，“我什么也没有做呀，是仁俊自己热情得下面都融化了……是悄悄把雪花带回来了吗？”他解开黄仁俊的皮带、纽扣，拉下拉链，又隔着内裤摸了他两把，“到底谁勾引谁啊，我今天一天可是被仁俊勾引得受不了了。”  
“我才刚刚回来。”  
“但是仁俊的味道一直都在这里，”罗渽民帮他把裤子完全脱掉，目光扫过两条白皙光滑的大腿，声音又低下去一点，“娜娜怎么可能抵抗。”  
黄仁俊伸腿踹他，要他别说胡话，结果反倒被罗渽民看准时机直接把阴茎塞了进去。Alpha的尺寸往往是很惊人的，黄仁俊的惊呼只叫了一半就卡在喉咙里，接着整个人像受了巨大冲击一样，眼泪不断地向下流，很快整张脸都湿了。罗渽民给他擦眼泪他还不乐意，说这绝对是纯粹的生理原因，他要是能控制绝对不可能哭。  
“是不是还没完全进来？”带着哭腔，声音也变得委屈巴巴的，黄仁俊低头向下看，看不见，又伸手摸，摸到结合的地方才发现罗渽民只进去了一大半，还有几公分露在外头没进去，他抬头看着罗渽民，一咬牙，“你要不全都进来？”  
“刚才仁俊都哭成那样了，”罗渽民半真半假地叹气，“真的不要紧么？”  
事实证明是要紧的。黄仁俊的里面又窄又紧，无论被捅过多少次都是这样，像永远不会完全绽放的花，只要罗渽民不入侵，就肯定会把花蕊牢牢地包裹在内。罗渽民拨开黄仁俊侧边的头发，朝着腺体咬下去，尖锐的大牙刺破后颈，把信息素慢慢注入进去，黄仁俊在他的怀里疼得苍白了脸色，瞳孔皱缩，“娜娜、娜娜——等下，娜娜……”  
怕他伤害自己，罗渽民大方地贡献出自己的肩膀，“痛就咬我。”  
黄仁俊看他一眼，最终还是没舍得下口。  
发情期提前了。Alpha随时可以令Omega为自己发情，这也是性别上的差异。黄仁俊的下面水流得更厉害了，几乎可以打湿床单。罗渽民就着得来不易的润滑稍微退出去一点，又被黄仁俊抓住胳膊，他的小Omega满脸期待地看着他，“不要拔出去……”  
“听你的。”一鼓作气整根撞进去，阴茎狠狠摩擦过肠壁，顶端直接顶到生殖腔口，两人都长叹了一口气。黄仁俊摸了摸自己的肚子，小声说，“这样好像和平时差不多。”  
“什么？”  
“深度……”黄仁俊反应过来，立刻闭紧了嘴巴不肯说了。罗渽民其实已经猜到百分之八十，然而很多话终归是要听当事人说出来才有意思，因而慢慢地摆动胯部抽插，肉冠一下下地顶着生殖腔口，将那里撞出一条小缝，“仁俊不是说好要彼此坦诚吗？为什么不把这么有意思的事情告诉娜娜？”  
黄仁俊打定主意不说出口，开玩笑，现在说了他以后还活不活了，可是罗渽民一定要听他说。他们俩交往以后常常有妥协，生活里罗渽民迁就他，偶尔手一抖往汤里加了香菜都会小心地把它们全都挑掉，而在床上他无条件地听从罗渽民，一半因为等价交换，另一半则是因为他确实没那么多和罗渽民博弈的资本，只要罗渽民跟他要，他是绝对不可能狠心把对方推开的。罗渽民常说是黄仁俊造就了他的全部性欲，在遇见他之前，他从未迫切地想要占有什么，黄仁俊就一直做可以让他满足的药……  
不想了，想远了，黄仁俊愣愣地看着罗渽民的脸，漂亮，锋利，危险。他拗不过对方，只好抬起手来比划，平时插进来差不多感觉到这里，今天感觉不一样，所以……罗渽民咬住他的手指，含糊地问：“仁俊已经记得这种感觉了吗？”  
“你哪儿那么多废话——”黄仁俊耳朵都红透了，咬着牙问他还做不做，罗渽民要他别急，“易感期没有那么容易过去哦。仁俊要节省一点体力……”  
情潮让两个人都失去理智，做了平日里根本不会想到的大胆举动，罗渽民掰开黄仁俊的大腿往更深的地方挺进去，生殖腔已经完全为他打开了，刚好可以严丝合缝地卡住肉冠，黄仁俊喘着气叫他的名字，却说不出什么有意义的台词，最后干脆破罐子破摔地吻上去。罗渽民这头安抚着恋人，下半身却不带一丝放松地重重肏弄紧致的甬道，肉体的拍打声不绝于耳。他把黄仁俊抱起来，让他坐在自己的胯间，从下而上顶弄他，每一下都进到最深，像是直接要把生殖腔给顶破。  
黄仁俊被他做得迷糊了，眼睛半阖着，媚意却止不住地流淌出来，连皮肤都泛着粉红色。  
“我们仁俊熟透了哦？”罗渽民啄了一下他的唇珠，“都是桃子味了。”  
他说起来黄仁俊才发觉自己的味道已经飘逸得整个房间都是，偏偏怎么也控制不了。被罗渽民咬破的腺体如今肆无忌惮地向外播撒着信息素，下头交合的地方则是湿得一塌糊涂，又滑又黏，穴里的淫液把罗渽民的阴茎完全濯洗了一遍，进出都容易不少，而一开始还有些萎靡的、属于自己的性器，现在则威风凛凛地挺立在胯间，还隐隐有流水的趋势……他被罗渽民玩得有点儿凄惨，嘴唇红红的，怕是明天早上都消不掉，乳尖也还沾着涎水，稍微碰到都觉得疼，这两个地方也都湿漉漉的，再加上出了不少汗，他整个人都像是泡在水里。  
但是他看到罗渽民又忍不住笑，罗渽民也没好到哪去，根本不是好整以暇的状态，两个人汗津津地抱在一起，皮肤和皮肤互相黏连，他被嵌在罗渽民的凸起，刚好成为一个圆满的圆。  
“嘶——”  
罗渽民的手不安分地向下摸，抓住了黄仁俊的两半臀肉，轻轻摩挲。他的Omega有着漂亮的臀部，从肩膀延伸到腰际的曲线，和只要稍微一掐就会变成粉红色的敏感皮肤。黄仁俊想要躲他，被不轻不重地打了两下屁股，酥麻的感觉一下子蔓延到尾椎骨，神经都跟着颤栗起来。明知道罗渽民不会做出任何伤害自己的事，黄仁俊依旧为接下去会发生的事情而紧张，罗渽民垂下视线盯着他的双腿之间，两手则稍微向外掰开臀部，方便自己继续挺进。  
黄仁俊连忙夹紧花穴，然而终究晚了一步，蜜桃香味的黏液从穴口大颗滚下，桃子被掰开、汁水四溅。  
他们不再说多余的话了；呼吸和肢体猛烈交缠在一起。  
罗渽民感觉自己的阴茎又涨大一寸，下意识注意黄仁俊的状况，好在对方已经完全能够吃得下自己的东西，即便被插得说不出话，也还紧紧地搂着自己。他试着向外抽出来，然而受到阻挠：Alpha的阴茎在Omega的生殖腔内成结，死死卡在入口不让他又半点转圜余地，反倒是黄仁俊下意识地将他夹得更紧了。一切都变成本能，他从黄仁俊不断张合的嘴唇里读出甜蜜的爱语，舌尖抵住上层牙齿内侧，又轻巧地松开，反复如此，是在叫他。黄仁俊在外面管他叫罗渽民，平日里只叫名字，在床上之类需要撒娇的时候就叫他娜娜，亲昵又依恋。罗渽民盯着黄仁俊的嘴唇中间，痴迷于探寻舌头的具体位置，好半天才反应过来对方是有话要说，“怎么了？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，目光一直追随着他的脸。罗渽民再也忍耐不了地扶住他的脸吻下去，要黄仁俊再也不能勾引他。小声的乞求被压迫在喉咙里变成隐隐的哭腔，黄仁俊咬他的嘴唇，又怕真的咬出血，用力到一半就安抚性地舔他嘴唇上的伤口。罗渽民知道黄仁俊快射精了，不肯让他自己用手打出来，固执地想要他凭着后面就到高潮。黄仁俊的双手被他折到背后去，像蝴蝶的翅膀，怯生生地，脆弱的，挣扎了几下以后就不再动了。  
阴茎彻底嵌入生殖腔的最深处，黄仁俊伏在罗渽民肩头，大腿根止不住地颤抖。罗渽民要他别慌，黄仁俊刚才叫得过度的嗓子有点儿哑：“我没有。”  
“是吗？”可是黄仁俊明明大腿肌肉都在用力，身体诚实地对罗渽民说着不想离开。  
精液猛地灌进温暖的腔内，Omega瑟缩一下，仿佛被烫着了，猛地缩回手，将自己蜷成完全的防御姿态。黄仁俊下意识地抱紧了罗渽民，透过肌肉和骨骼，他能够听到罗渽民的心跳。他的Alpha平时看起来波澜不惊，好像没什么能够牵动他的情绪，可是偏偏在这种时候，黄仁俊分明地感觉到对方的心跳和呼吸一起变快，重重的震动声几乎要穿出来俘获他的所有思绪。他的耳边只剩下这种声音了，……究竟是罗渽民的，还是自己的？  
他又朝着罗渽民的方向挪了挪身子，还没来得及完全闭合的腔口边缘有少许几滴精液流下来，奇异的感觉令他曲起腿，干脆把整个人都挂在罗渽民身上。  
“娜娜……”他吸了吸鼻子，“以后不叫你了。就算叫了你也不会听。”  
“听着呢。”罗渽民拍拍他的后背。  
“讨厌你。”  
“嗯。”

***

两个人又抱了好一会儿。情事的后遗症此刻才完全地显现出来，黄仁俊感觉浑身都像是要散架了一样，压根用不上力。双腿隐隐有些酸痛，后脖颈上的伤痕也在提醒自己方才经历了多么激烈的性事，最要命的还是两腿之间，黄仁俊很确定自己明天怕是连走路都困难。阴茎上的结逐渐变小、消失，生殖腔却自动闭合了，老师说这是因为Omega的体质特殊，会抓紧一切机会受孕。想到之后没准他们俩也会孕育新生命，黄仁俊又紧张又害怕。  
也许现在还不是想以后的好时机吧？  
“再做一次？”食髓知味的罗渽民问他。  
黄仁俊坚决拒绝，“不要。”  
“……那去洗澡吧。”罗渽民倒也没有坚持。他的易感期还没有完全过去，但是刚才在黄仁俊身上得到了充分的满足和释放，比起之前已经好了很多。  
可是窝在他怀里的小家伙也不同意，反倒扭了扭身子，“再抱会儿……反正也不着急。”  
“留在里面也没关系？”  
黄仁俊的脸孔红扑扑的，好半天才说：“不讨厌。”  
两个人继续保持着下半身嵌合的姿势在床上坐了会儿，黄仁俊冷不丁地开口：“以前就想说了……渽民的味道，是气泡酒吧。”  
“要是仁俊告诉我……现在才知道我的味道的话，我真的会生气哦。”  
“不是说那个，我当然很早就知道了。我刚成年的时候……那时候刚来韩国没多久嘛，第一回跟朋友约着去酒吧喝酒，连菜单都看不懂。然后我就随便指了一个问酒保那个是什么，他说是‘果汁气泡酒’，味道比较甜。我想着反正都是水果了，应该没什么关系，加上好喝，不知不觉就喝得过量。”  
很多的细节黄仁俊都忘记了。他搜寻着脑海中所有的碎片，将它们拼凑起来，然后，“按理说不会的。那天比较特别，从一开始就觉得自己晕乎乎的，又不知道那是喝醉的意思，总之一直在喝……我也是后来想起来的，娜娜，那天你就坐在我们隔壁桌对不对？”  
罗渽民很轻很轻地叹了一口气。  
“那天，也是你把我送回家的对不对？”Omega在酒吧喝醉很危险，迄今为止想起来黄仁俊都心有余悸，也是在那之后他再也没敢踏进类似的地方了。黄仁俊第二天早上在熟悉的床上醒过来，一连发消息问了几个朋友，都说不知道具体情况。  
有别于普通酒精味道的气味……黄仁俊是第一次和罗渽民上床的时候，才确认了这件事。  
是罗渽民信息素的味道。  
“娜娜，”前面还在抱怨说以后再也不使用这个称呼的人，依旧在无意识地如此呼唤他，“好像从那天开始我就一直被浸泡在这种气味里了。怎么办啊……”一个字一个字都被拖曳得无限漫长，“……要是有一天酒精中毒了，谁来救救我。”  
罗渽民吻住他的耳垂，虔诚地发誓，“我会陪你一起喝醉的。”  
甘美的桃子果肉掉进气泡酒里，清脆的一声，溅起小小的水花。桃子几乎是霎时间就被酒精入侵了，在杯盏里沉浮跳舞，不知自己身处何处。黄仁俊又想起之前他们拿来开玩笑的、自己借着罗渽民的味道自慰的那一次，脸红到脖子根。他以前从没跟罗渽民说过直白的喜欢，就连告白都是迂回婉转。被罗渽民发现的时候他想的全是自己死定了，可是罗渽民却带着笑容一同躺进被子里，把他搂到胸前，用暧昧不清的气音问他，“想跟我做吗仁俊尼？”果肉里的每一个气泡都被充实地填满了，连难以攻克的果核都被侵蚀，倘若此刻有人剖开桃核，必然会看到里面充溢着甜蜜的液体。

而罗渽民，这样对黄仁俊描述他们第一次打照面的心境：  
“我的心跳是桃子掉进酒里，杯子里浮上来的一连串气泡。”


End file.
